Zutto Isshoni Itai
by shades of scarlet and gold
Summary: /SasuSaku\ A so-called empty promise. One mission. A war is on the horizon. Her life is in danger. What's at stake? Love.
1. p r o l o g u e

You have now entered a danger zone. As in, it's very dangerous to re-use old documents.... -nervous laugh-

I know, I know I have other FanFictions to work on, but... I just HAD to post this story. Besides, we ALL knew it was gonna win, so why not post it earlier? Man, I'm a really bad person for posting this when I should be studying that that Latin class exam I have tomorrow...

OH, WELL. I'm screwed. Anywho, for those of you confused, I am Gaara'sMidnightAngel. I just changed my name to Princess Hana, kay?

Well, I'll shut up now and let you read the damn story.

* * *

Zutto Isshoni Itai

.:Prologue:.

* * *

Doubt thou that the stars are fire,  
Doubt thou that the sun doth move,  
Doubt thruth to be a liar  
But never doubt that I love

_William Shakespeare_

* * *

My hands were balled, cold and sweaty. The moon shone above me, a haunting sign.

The pressure and adrenaline made me nervous. Knowing that this was all up to me did not help.

"Why are you prowling around here in the middle of the night?" he asked. His voice was cold, seeking for vengeance…for power.

My voice caught in my throat. Sasuke walked past me, like I was nothing.

"I knew you'd come this way…If you would leave…So I-I waited for you." I stated, trying to remain impassive.

"Get out of here and go back to sleep." Sasuke snapped, a command. Everyone else was asleep. Except for a certain two Genin, which happened to be me and Uchiha Sasuke.

I ignored him.

A frown appeared an my face, He didn't want or care about me. I held back tears, saying nothing as he continued to walk away.

_Come on, Sakura. Don't be afraid. Make him stay. Be convincing. Speak! _I screamed at myself in my thoughts.

It was too hard. I loved him. I couldn't let him go, but I didn't know how to make him stay. I wanted him here -with me- badly. Real badly.

"Why don't you say anything to me?" my voice mustered. I let the tears fall down my face. I didn't care. "Why do you always keep so quiet? Why don't you ever say a word to me?" I asked. I wanted to know.

Was I of any importance to him? Did he notice me? Or did he just think of me as a useless, weak girl, nothing but one of his many annoying fan girls? A person in the way?

All those questions ran in my head, but I pushed them out. Now I must concentrate on being persuasive, forcing him to stay.

Sasuke said nothing for a while. The moon shone brightly on my tear-streamed face.

The wind blew a tiny breeze around me. Like a vortex, keeping me away from Sasuke. It made me realize we were different. It separated us. I hated it.

"I told you, I don't need your help" Sasuke replied coolly.

_Right, because I'm so stupid, meaningless, you don't give a damn about me. I know Sasuke. I am not offering you any help. I just want you to stay. With me. In Konoha._

"Don't try to look after me." he added.

_I can't! I love you! I can't _ever_ let you go! You're _my_ Sasuke-kun._

The tears fell down my face at his harsh words. He walked away from Konoha…from me.

"No matter what, you just hate me, don't you?" the words stung me like hornets as I realized that I was speaking nothing but the truth. We both knew it. I continued, knowing that if I stop, I would not speak again. I would cry and cry and Sasuke would be gone. My chance, my only chance, would be lost. _Say it, Sakura! Say it!_ My inner self screamed at me. "You don't remember, don't you? The first time we met…we were here by ourselves" the memories of our first time in that same place. Only it was sunny out. Now it was only dark and cold "You were so mad at me. When we…we became Genins, the day when our three man team was first decided."

The memories flooded into my head at the sudden silence.

"_What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" I asked, smiling at Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest guy in the Ninja Academy._

_He looked sad, angry, depressed._

"_It's just a bit different from having your parents angry at you" he said calmy._

"_Huh?" I asked. He was losing me there. I didn't undersatnd._

_Sasuke looked away while I remained silent. "Loneliness. It's not even compared to what you feel when your parents get mad at you." he replied._

"_But-" I started._

"_You're annoying." Sasuke snapped at me. _

I frowned as the rest of the scene finished in my mind. I remembered when he called me annoying. I had hated to bear it then, but I knew it was true.

"I don't remember that." Sasuke replied.

I gasped.

Then I muttered a tiny, hallow laugh "Yeah, I guess you're right. That's all…in the past. That's when it all began though. You and me…along with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. "We…did all sorts a missions, just the four of us. It was painful and difficult sometimes…even with that though…I still enjoyed it." I smiled to think of the times. When we hadn't met Orochimaru, Sasuke had never thought of leaving…

"I know all about your past Sasuke. Even if you get your revenge though…It won't bring anyone happiness. Not even you, Sasuke."

I looked down at the cobble stone ground. The tears had stopped, leaving me alone with Sasuke here…in Konoha during the night on the day he was to leave.

"…Nor me…" Sasuke broke the silence. "I already know."

I gasped. Then why on earth was he doing this? He knew it would not fix anything, just bring more pain. But why?

Sasuke continued his talk as if he heard my thoughts, "I'm different from you all. I can't be following the same path as you guys. Up until now, we've done everything as a group. But this is something else I must do. Deep inside my heart, I've already decided on revenge. For that reason only, do I live."

His words stung me. He doesn't care about anything, except revenge, doesn't he? The tears welled up again.

"I'll never be like you or Naruto." I let the tears fall down on my face.

"Do you really want to go back on being alone?" I asked him. "You told me how painful it was to be alone!" I started yelling. "Right now, I _know_ your pain!! I may have friends and family…But if you were to leave…" I was crying to hard know. I was shaking from all the tears, the pain he was causing _me._

"To me…To me I would just be as alone as you…" I said it. The words that had welled up inside my heart. I was going to make him stay. I had to!

"From out here, we all begin new paths…" Sasuke said. It made no sense!

"Sasuke…I-I-I'm so in love with you, I CAN'T EVEN STAND IT!!!!!" I screamed. I was crying my heart out tonight.

_Why Sasuke?_

"You don't need revenge to give you happiness!" I added "I can give you happiness! Just stay here! With me! And if you must leave, take me with you! I'll help you find and even kill your brother!" _I'll do anything for you!_

"Please! I'm begging you! Don't walk away!" I shouted after him. "Take me with you, Sasuke!" I cried my heart's content.

"You haven't changed, you're still annoying." Sasuke started quickening his pace as he walked away.

I ran right after him. "Wait! Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned to face me, a grim look on his face. "What?"

"B-before you leave, promise me one thing." I said. "Promise me that, once I become strong, you'll come back for me. That I'll come along with you and get your revenge. Promise me that we'll be together…forever."

Sasuke stared at me, trying to figure me out. "Why in the world, would I do that?"

"Because, I can be strong! I can be useful! Give me time to become that! Besides, you don't have to love me, we can just be comrades…partners. I don't have to help you kill Itachi, but I can do other things… I could be the medic that takes care of you when you're injured in battle! You're gonna need that. I'll train with Tsunade. She'll teach me. Just give me time! I promise I won't be a bother! I do! Sasuke!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. I'll promise. Only because you're my teammate." Sasuke glares at me. "You better be strong." he mumbled. "Sakura, zutto isshoni itai."

I smiled.

"Sakura…arigato." Sasuke said and my world turns black.

Three words rang in my head.

Zutto isshoni itai.

Sasuke and I, together forever.

.

.

.

* * *

Well did you like the Prologue? Do you think I should continue this? (well of course you did, this was the most voted story on my poll. BTW, that poll is still on. Just Zutto Isshoni Itai shall be removed due to early posting)


	2. Choices of the Council and Kage

Well, I have the first official chapter up! I'm surprised I finished it this fast, since I have the flu. (no, not H1N1)

As you can all see, this story wil change POV in every chapter and there's no specific order. :D

I know, this doesn't have any SasuSaku, but I have to give you the background on this story. If you read till the very end, you can see a bit on where the story's going. :) -pats self on back for being so nice-

Well, I had a whole speech planned out for you, but now I'm too scared incase I look stupid, so without any further ado, READ ON!

* * *

Zutto Isshoni Itai

.:Chapter 1: Choices of The Council and Kage:.

.:TSUNADE:.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Four Years Later. . .

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

No one starts a war-or rather, no one in his right sense ought to do so-without first being clear in his mind what he intends to achieve by that war and how he intends to conduct it.

_-Carl von Clausewitz_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

A groan escapes my lips as I stare as the huge pile of paperwork Shizune just left on my desk. Can't she tell its nighttime?

"Why'd I _have_ to become Hokage?" I mumble to myself. Surely, I believe that if you speak to yourself, you're insane, but hey, I might as well be insane due to all this paperwork. Being Hokage isn't easy. It's work, after work, then speaking with a bunch of old hags of a "council" and I barely have any time for gambling.

I know I have to get over my addiction, but too bad.

I recline back in my chair and grab a bottle of sake and take a nice good swig.

_Ehh, maybe I'll finish this work tomorrow._

* * *

"Lady Tsunade! LADY TSUNADE!" a familiar female voice yells in my ear. That explains the shaking.

"WHAT?" I snap at, of course, Shizune.

"You have a meeting with the council!" Shizune stumbles and Tonton gives a meek 'oink'.

The empty bottle of sake and blank paperwork calls my attention. "Now?"

"It's important!"

"It better be or may this council be damned," I mutter as I follow my assistant into the council meeting room.

Yup, I should've never become Hokage.

"Lady Hokage." Mitokado Homura, the old fart, greets, giving me a look of hate. Well, fuck him too.

"Well, whaddaya want?!" I snap, getting right to the point. I wanna get out of here as fast as possible. I have my beauty sleep to catch up on.

"That's now way to greet your council," Koharu says to me, like _she_ can boss _me_ around. Last time I checked, I was the Hokage, not this bitch.

_Well, excuse me!_ I think.

"Yeah, yeah, just get to the damn point already. Why'd ya want to speak to me?" I ask.

Koharu nods like she understands and turns her wrinkled face to my youthful one. Ha. She's old and ugly and I'm young and pretty. Who's so great now?

"You know of Orochimaru's Otogakure," Homura begins, tilting his glasses on his crooked, wrinkly nose.

"Hai," I reply, not willing to think up a snappy, rude remark, which is a shock. I _always_ find a way to diss these old fags.

Maybe it's the fact that I barely got any sleep.

"Well, said Sannin was killed by Uchiha Sasuke, " the old fart continues, stating the obvious.

"I know that!" I snap, "Tell me something I don't know! Or are you just here to waste my time?"

"We're not done," Koharu interrupts, annoyed. Well, she's annoying me too.

I sigh, and fold my arms to the table, leaning back a bit. "Continue."

"After that, Sasuke and his Team Hebi, now known as Team Taka, set of in killing his elder brother. You know very well that after succeeding in killing his brother, the late Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke has set off to destroy Konoha," Koharu adds.

"And this affects me why?" I ask, yawning lightly.

"For Kami-sama's sake, Tsunade! You are the goddamned Hokage! You should definitely care about the sake of the village!" Homura yells at me, his weathered face red with anger, red as the nail polish on my nails.

"I know that, genius. I'm saying, what will this knowledge do to me? He's not going to attack soon, not in the condition he's in after sending an elite team to stop him. Sure that was like what?, a month ago? He can't heal that fast! After killing Danzou and then after all the use he put into his Mangekyou Sharingan? I'm a medical ninja, damnit! I _know_ no one can get over that _that_ fast!" I argue.

"Hai, we did put that in mind, but we sent a spy to his team," Koharu admits.

My face flushes red with anger, "You did what?! Without my consent?!" I yell, slamming my fist on the desk.

"Lady Hokage, please calm down. We chose to send an ANBU to this mission and we found out enough information." Homura speaks softly.

"Send him in," I command, "And make it quick."

"I'm afraid I cannot. See, Sasuke found out and managed to kill her. However, we do have a written status report on the information gathered," Koharu hands me a bunch of yellowing pages that were all ripped and had some burn marks.

Reaching my hand out, I grab the paper reluctantly. I bring it up closer to my face and begin to read.

_Day 3 of Mission - Sasaki Chi_

_I really don't know what, but Team Taka is planning something. I'm playing along, and they seem to have fallen for my façade but I still have to watch out. I'm guessing they're planning on doing some evil to Konoha. They don't really trust me that much, so I haven't much to say._

* * *

_Day 7 of Mission - Sasaki Chi_

_Okay, well I now know for sure that Uchiha Sasuke is planning on destroying Konoha, __possibly wanting to take it for his own to control._

* * *

_Day 16 of Mission- Sasaki Chi_

_Sasuke is NOT going to destroy Konoha, he's going to rebuild it! Into his own little world, where everything goes the way he plans, after killing every single innocent person the Leaf village._

_Team Taka seems pretty eager to help him._

_Suigetsu- He just really wants to get to kill a bunch of innocent lives._

_Karin- She's just too much in love with Sasuke to make her own opinions._

_Juugo- This guy's a tough one. He's served Orochimaru (just like Karin) and is pretty peaceful, unless you anger him. My inferences are that the only reason he serves Sasuke is because he admires him and is willing to help him, even in destroying Konoha._

_Sasuke- He's a cruel person, who really only cares about himself. The only person he basically talks to is Juugo, so I can't squeeze much information out of him. He seems pretty prideful of his plans and over-confident of his actions. _

* * *

_Day 23 of Mission - Sasaki Chi_

_I know their intentions._

_Sasuke is planning on launching an invasion on Konoha. Then, he wants to bring chaos to the government launching it into a civil war, getting it to destroy itself. This most likely will rid Konoha of its government system and may even get the Council and possibly even Hokage, out of the question. Without all this, no one will stop this civil war. After this, people will be fighting for their lives to even notice anything out of the ordinary._

_Then Sasuke will have the perfect opportunity to strike._

_Of course, Sasuke's not stupid either. He knows of Konoha's alliance with Sunagakure, so he is planning on wreaking havoc to the Sand Village as well. That way, Konoha won't be able to receive much help from its closest ally who will also be in civil war, though I doubt that he'll feel the need to remove the Kazekage. Then again this _is_ Sasuke I am talking about…_

* * *

I put the papers down. "Wow," I breathe, "He's becoming more and more like Orochimaru each day."

Koharu nods.

"What do we do to this?" Shizune asks. I nearly jump out of my seat at the sound of her voice. Funny, I would've noticed her there…

Ah, it's probably nothing.

"Flee. We have to evacuate the village." Homura speaks.

"That's for cowards!" I snap, "We're the most powerful out of all ninja villages! We can't just evacuate the village! That's damn crazy!" I explode.

"And what else? I'm pretty sure that by now the _Uchiha _has a gazilion of minions groveling at his feet," Koharu says, her wrinkled eyes glaring at me, saying I'd-do-a-better-job-as-Hokage-than-a-novice-like-you.

"Even more reason!"

"Too risky," Homura agrees with Koharu.

Ughh, leave it up to those old hags to mess up everything. They _always_ disagree with me.

Wimps.

We're about to go to _war_ and they wanna hide under the beds, crying for their fossilized mommies.

That can't save you.

Fighting can.

And will.

A gasp comes out from behind me. Shizune.

"_Excuse _me, _Lady _Hokage?!" Koharu vents.

I'm puzzled for a second, until I realized that I just mused out loud.

Oh, shit.

"I-I," I stammer. Normally, under regular circumstances I wouldn't give a fuck over something as juvenile as this, but this isn't a regular circumstance.

Shit. Fuck my life.

"If you feel this way about your council, maybe we should resign!" Homaru snaps.

Koharu throws her two cents in, "Yeah, let the _powerful _Hokage rule all by herself." Shizune gives her a look, a warning sign.

Yeah, I can feel a temper tantrum coming up.

"Yeah!" I drawl, "because apparently the council doesn't give a fuck what happens to Konoha."

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune says in her high-pitched voice, trying to fix the problem.

"Stay _out_ of this, Shizune!" I yell. My assistant gives me a shocked look, that I don't blame her for considering that I have _never_ yelled at her, not even when I was drunk.

Shizune bows her head, her dark hair flying in the front of her face, "Hai," she says and runs out of the room.

"Well, then we better be going since the Hokage doesn't want us around any more because she's too intelligent to need _our_ help since we're so 'old'" Koharu says nonchalantly and stands up to leave.

This _really_ angers me.

My words being flung back at me, ouch, that hurt. But I don't give them the satistfaction of knowing that.

My evil mind thinks up a devious plan to get those bastards back for that, "Hey, ya know what? You're right, you _do_ know what you're doing. I'll just resign as Hokage and let you take control- which means hiding during an invasion. Yeah, go 'head." I stand up and start walking away.

"You're joking?" Homura replys, as if trying to persuade me.

"No, no, go right ahead. Ya know what you're doing. You'd make a _much_ better Hokage." I spit back, coldly and cruelly. I'm acting eccentric, I know, but I have to teach them not to mess with me.

Koharu glares at me, resolute to stop me, "Tsunade, we're just thinking of the village's best interests."

"I know. That's why I'm letting you take charge," I shrug, turning my head astray from them, "Apparently, hiding is better than fighting."

"If we fight we'll lose a lot of shinobi. He probably has his own militia!" Homaru yells, well as best as an old man can yell, that is.

"So? We'll survive. We have the Kyuubi."

"Again with the Kyuubi talk," Koharu rolls her eyes, "Bijuu are untamable!"

"Naruto will do anything to protect Konoha. We'll win," I explode. I never knew that a council could be this stubborn.

"At a risk," Homaru adds, in a low, husky voice that is barely above a whisper.

"I'm willing to take that risk," I say, turning to face them once more.

Both members nod slowly, as if trying to take this in. "So, we fight?" Koharu asks.

"Why not?" I throw a question right back at her, "What's there to lose?"

"Everything," Homaru responds.

"Or the village." I take a deep breath, "Listen, I don't give a damn what you say. We're going to get the biggest invasion of our lives. It's mediocre to just stand around here waiting for it to just happen, when we're strong enough to stop it. Our lives are at stake! So I, Tsunade of Konoha, the Godaime Hokage, declare war against Uchiha Sasuke and Team Taka." I say as nobly as I can muster. "And _you_ can't stop me!"

"I thought you said you were going to let us make the choice," Koharu butts in, the imbecile.

My eyes roll and I shrug, "Yeah, well I take that back. You are now banished from your positions."

Homaru puts an arm in front of Koharu to stop her from fighting, "Fine. If you slip up, don't come running to us for our help."

"Don't worry, I won't," I smirked.

We were going to war.

* * *

"Is it true, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune runs into my office.

"What do you think?" I reply coolly.

"Oh Kami-sama, we're going to war!" Shizune gasps.

"Don't faint on me," I yell at her.

"But…Lady Tsunade…"

"I know what I'm doing, Shizune!" I drum my fingers on the hardwood desk, "I'm thinking of Sakura to record their basic movements."

"But what if she gets hurt by Sasuke?" Shizune asks, her eyes wide with fear.

"Don't be a sissy," I reply, "She's just going to watch from the outside, without meeting with the group. I think it's a pretty good idea, ne?"

.

.

.

.

.

_Oh, how wrong you were_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Well, how was it? I know this was the first chapter so I couldn't get onto your favorite part in the story. :) (PS, Madara is not in this to make it easier on my soul)

I rated this fic **M .**for the language, violence, and possible death (though no one important will die). I'm not planning lemons in this, but if you want some, just let me know in a review. :)

PS for anyone who wants a lemon: If you've ever had any experience with writing lemon (cause sadly I haven't) could you just give me some advice on how to write an interesting, romantice, awesome lemon scene? Arigato!

Grrgh! I HATE the way this turned out. So EPIC FAIL! -hides under desk and cries-

~Princess Hana~


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE:

**SUNDAY, MARCH 28TH 2010**

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry people, butithis isn't a new chapter. I just have a little message to say. This story has 600 hits and 10 favs and like 9-10 suscribers, with only TWELVE reviews. No, I'm not mad. I'm PISSED. Sure, I know this story is starting out and I'm new to FanFiction but STILL. That's a lot of views for only twelve reviews. And I'm sure that the same people are reading the same chapters again and again incontinously. I know that not all the people who fav/suscribed to this story did not review (not mentioning names). I just wanted to say that if you will fav/sub a story at least bother to leave a review. I seriously would like to know how I'm doing.

And if you did review: ILY!!! You guys rock and make me update faster.

I hope I don't sound pushy or anything, but please leave a review. I'll even accept **great job! update soon! **if you really can't think of anything to say.

Thank you all,

**Princess**** Hana**


	4. Dreams

Hey! I'm back! Whoa! 21 reviews for the prologue, first chapter, and an A/N. Sweet. :)

Hope you enjoy this!!

* * *

.

.

.

.

Zutto Isshoni Itai

.:Chapter 2: Dreams:.

.:SAKURA:.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

What if you slept?

And what if in your sleep, you dreamed?

And what if in your dream, you went to heaven and there plucked a strange and beautiful flower?

And what if, when you woke, you had the flower in you hand?

Ah! What then?

_- Samuel Taylor Coleridge_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_I was running. I don't know what, or where, but I was. It was dark-I couldn't see where I was going- and I could feel the humidity condensing all around me. The dense silence hung around me, clenching to my skin._

_A shrilling, evil laugh comes from everywhere and nowhere. "You'll never escape me, Sakura."_

"_SHUT UP!!!" I yell. I know the voice from somewhere, but I can't place it. Screaming was pointless, that I know, hell it's a dream, but I still can get pissed in dreams._

"_No use in running. You'll just die. Along with the rest of them. . ."_

--

--

My hands are balled up and sweaty when I wake up. "The hell was that?. . ." I mumble, as I walk out of my bed. Holding on to the wall, I make it to my bathroom.

A chilling thought reaches my mind: it's just as dark as it was in my dream. Normally, I'm not one to be scared, but. . . Déjà vu. I start to shiver as I run into the bathroom, my ragged breathing the only noise. My hand snakes up to the light switch, lighting up the whole room.

Ahh. . .

Much better.

I try to place my dream, but nothing makes sense in my mind. I force myself back to sleep, not trusting my dreams. They say dreams can see into the future. . .

* * *

I wake up (again) coiled up in my bath tub with the lights on. No wonder I had no freaky nightmares that scare me. Bath tubs are really life savers.

I slip on my ninja clothes- after all I have to see Tsunade-sama today and she always gives me a mission, (heh, I'm her favorite)- which consist of black shorts and my usual medic skirt, and a red top. My clothes don't vary that much, I'm quite boring when it comes to that.

"Welcome Sakura," Tsunades says once I step inside her office, but her look is not happy.

"Hai?" I reply stupidly.

"You remember Sasuke, right?' she asks, her voice stoic and focused. I wonder what happened to make Tsunade like this.

"Of course! Now, get to the point!" I snap, suddenly cover my mouth when I realize my outburst, "Gomen."

Tsunade shakes her hand as if that is the least thing we should be worrying about at this moment.

Yup, something happened alright. But what? That is the question.

"He's planning on attacking Konoha and. . . I want to send _you_ as a spy to report back to us," Tsunade says, with a deep breath.

Oh. My. Kami.

"Me? Why not, like, an ANBU? I'm-" I begin to protest, not willing to see my childhood crush again after four years. How had my feelings changed? I say I hate him, _especially_ with what Tsunade just told me, but. . . How will I act around him?

"You are the kunoichi I most trust and know you will_ not _fail me. You never have," Tsunade explains, but I think even she has her doubts, deep down. "And besides all you have to do is _spy_, I am not asking you to even dare fight this man."

"H-hai," I stutter.

"So you accept?"

"H-h-hai." The word comes out high and raspy, like I'm nervous. Tsunade appears to suspect this, due from that suspicious glance she gives me. I take a mental deep breath and say in my most clearest voice, "Not that I'm scared. Go 'head and give me the damn mission. Tch."

Tsunade smiles, "I knew I could trust you Sakura!" She waves her hand so I can come over to her. "Follow me. I'll explain where no one will hear of this."

Tsunade went over everything about the shitty council and their wimpy-ness and the war we're about to start. Truth be told, that was actually shocking.

"When does the war start?" I asked, calmly.

"Once you get enough information we need to attack him," Tsunade replies matter-of-factly which makes me feel small and rather stupid.

"I-it's all up to m-me," I stammer, hardly believing the five short words that just escaped my mouth. It depends on me if a war starts or not.

Oh, Kami-sama. What did I do for this? Did I punch Naruto or Sai too hard at our last training? Bitch-slapped Ino? Zoned out on Shizune? Mess up on a patient? Ah, scratch that one. HELL NO. That did not happen. Yelled too many mean curses at Amaya, my student medic-in-training? Was too annoying to-no. Forget I _ever_ mentioned that. I did not just think that thought.

Kami, I hate karma. I have no clue to what I did, but karma is biting me back. Just you wait.

"Of course it's all up to you! You agreed to this mission, so you must've known that!" Tsunade yells.

I really never realized that, but I don't want to sound stupid, so I just say, "I know. It's just. . . Wow.

"Alright, now I want you to look at this. It's from a recent spy the fuckin' council sent, but it has some information you may want to read about." Tsunade hands me a bunch of yellowed papers with burn marks and rips. It doesn't look recent to me.

I begin to read._. _The first one begins with Day Seven. "What about Day 1?" I ask.

"I'm just giving you a few of the ones I read. The most important, you see. Besides, I never got the first one. These are some of the only ones which were salvaged," Tsunade tells me calmly and soothingly, as if this doesn't bother her a bit, probably because she already read through this.

Then I realize the words Tsunade spoke 'These are some of the only ones that were _salvaged_'. Key word: salvaged. As if. . .

"Tsunade-sama, can you please send in the spy, Sasaki-san?"

"Oh, right. I didn't tell you. Sasuke found out and murdered her."

A chill runs down my spine. I could face the same fate as this young woman. This is serious. Not just because there's a war on front, but you mess up, you slip up, he notices you, you die.

No sweat Sakura.

I pick up the paper again. I have to read this, after all.

_Day 7 of Mission - Sasaki Chi_

_Okay, well I now know for sure that Uchiha Sasuke is planning on destroying Konoha, possibly wanting to take it for his own to control._

* * *

_Day 16 of Mission- Sasaki Chi_

_Sasuke is NOT going to destroy Konoha, he's going to rebuild it! Into his own little world, where everything goes the way he plans, after killing every single innocent person the Leaf village._

_Team Taka seems pretty eager to help him._

_Suigetsu- He just really wants to get to kill a bunch of innocent lives._

_Karin- She's just too much in love with Sasuke to make her own opinions._

_Juugo- This guy's a tough one. He's served Orochimaru (just like Karin) and is pretty peaceful, unless you anger him. My inferences are that the only reason he serves Sasuke is because he admires him and is willing to help him, even in destroying Konoha._

_Sasuke- He's a cruel person, who really only cares about himself. The only person he basically talks to is Juugo, so I can't squeeze much information out of him. He seems pretty prideful of his plans and over-confident of his actions. _

* * *

I see Sasuke didn't change much, besides becoming the mega-jerk of the world.

* * *

_Day 23 of Mission - Sasaki Chi_

_I know their intentions._

_Sasuke is planning on launching an invasion on Konoha. Then, he wants to bring chaos to the government launching it into a civil war, getting it to destroy itself. This most likely will rid Konoha of its government system and may even get the Council and possibly even Hokage, out of the question. Without all this, no one will stop this civil war. After this, people will be fighting for their lives to even notice anything out of the ordinary._

_Then Sasuke will have the perfect opportunity to strike._

_Of course, Sasuke's not stupid either. He knows of Konoha's alliance with Sunagakure, so he is planning on wreaking havoc to the Sand Village as well. That way, Konoha won't be able to receive much help from its closest ally who will also be in civil war, though I doubt that he'll feel the need to remove the Kazekage. Then again this _is_ Sasuke I am talking about…_

* * *

I put the papers down. "Wow," I breathe.

"Tell me about it," Tsunade nods in agreement.

"She died, because she was caught. . ." I vent out. I'm only seventeen, I do _not_ have a death wish, thank you very much.

"But you won't," Tsunade says so confidently, as if she truly believes I can manage to complete this mission with no failures alive. She has more confidence in me than my own self.

Wow.

But how can I spy without being noticed?

I think Tsunade can read minds (or at least just mine) or something because she answers my question, "You'll spy on his Team Taka and you won't get caught 'cause you'll be invisible."

I laugh half-heartedly. "Nice one Tsunade, but no one can hold an invisibility jutsu forever, especially when they sleep, which is when I'll most need it," I reply skeptically, stating obvious facts. And even if it was possible, it would take me forever to learn it. If…

"Oh, I am very well aware of that. It was something Jiraiya and I used to work on…" Tsunade spaces out after saying Jiraiya's name. Everyone knows she liked the old pervert, and it broke her heart when he died during our last invasion, courtesy to Pain. "Anyway, I'll just need this." Tsunades beckons me over and I slowly saunter over to her. The Hokage grabs a needle and pokes out some of my O- blood and drops it into a tiny vial. Then, slowly and carefully, she empties every ounce of the crimson liquid into a potion-kind of thing.

She mixes it up for five or six minutes then hands it over to me. "Eww," is all I can say.

"Drink up," Tsunade orders and I reluctantly obey. As I am drinking, Tsunade lifts up my shirt up to my slim belly. Once I'm done, she smiles.

"It worked!" Tsunade exclaims.

"Huh? What the hell was that for?" I look at stomach and a grey oval resides over my belly button. "What is _that?_" I demand.

"A ninjutsu. All you have to do is turn invisible, and it'll keep you that way-without wasting any of your chakra- until you release it."

"No way!" I cry. "You created this?"

"Jiraiya thought of it. I just added the medical part," Tsunade admits. "It does have restrictions, though. Emotions. You'll be even more sensitive from now on until forever. And you can only use it by limited restrictions."

"Which are?"

"You will know. Your jutsu will start to malfunctiona dn you'll begin feeling drowsy. Become visible _immediately_ and rest until you feel like you can use it again. Got it?" Tsunade asks.

I nod. _Complicated jutsu_, I think. But I have to admit, very useful.

Let's just hope it works.

* * *

And so the plot unfolds! (a bit)

PLEASE REVIEW!!! LETS GET TO THIRTY, NE?

Love ya all,

~Jessi-chan

EDIT: 4/6/10: THE HELL?!?!I was just re-reading this chapter and I saw KUNZITE instead of KUNOICHI. I just fixed that mistake, but I know that's NOT a mistake I would make. DAMN YOU TECHNOLOGY!!!! I hope my crappy netbook won't make any more RETARDED mistakes in the future.


	5. Day One

New chapter! Thank for all your reviews, I love hearing from you! ^^ I got a couple of ideas, and I read all of them and took them into consideration. I can't believe it took me almost a month to complete. I'm sorry guys. However, this chapter is longer than my others. This will most likely be the average chapter length (or longer).

And thank you all for the 12 reviews last chapter! Luv ya! :D

I know, I know, I promised a Sasuke chapter, but I didn't know what to write, so I did another Sakura chapter. Next chapter will be Sasuke though.

Review: I love hearing your thoughts and opinions. You can even leave some plot ideas. The more reviews the faster I'll update... Okay, not necessarily, but with more reviews, I'll procrastinate less, and focus on writing more. And your ideas always help keep writer's block away!

LEMON FANS:  
I don't know if I will be doing a lemon, unless the majority rules. If you want a lemon please consider the following:  
IF YOU HAVE EXPERIENCE WITH WRITING LEMONS: I don't! If 75 percent of more of your readers like your lemon scene, give me tips on how you write them. If less than 75 percent like it, please don't. I want to know how to write a GOOD lemon. You may also tell me what you like in lemon, special writing styles, etc.  
IF YOU DON'T HAVE EXPERIENCE WITH LEMON-WRITING: Ditto, the fifth sentence. (look above)

* * *

Zutto Isshoni Itai

.:Chapter 3: Day One:.

.:SAKURA:.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Oh, right. I didn't tell you. Sasuke found out and murdered her."

A chill runs down my spine. I could face the same fate as this young woman. This is serious. Not just because there's a war on front, but you mess up, you slip up, he notices you, you die.

No sweat Sakura.

_- Haruno Sakura [thinking], Tsunade [speaking]_

_- Princess Hana (_Zutto Isshoni Itai, _Chapter 2)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Any questions? Worries? Possible dilemmas?" Tsunade asks me, her voice calm.

How can she be calm?!?! I MIGHT FUCKING DIE HERE, thank you very much.

Despite my thoughts, which point likewise, I shake my head.

"Good," Tsunade tells me, and she begins to look through this stack of papers. "Say, Sakura, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" she asks me.

"No-o." I lengthen out the word, thinking of any possibility of why she might ask me that question.

"Good. You'll begin your mission tomorrow. I expect you to set out at dawn."

There is a plethora of things I could yell at Tsunade right now, but I choose: "Whatever."

Lamest retort ever.

I mean, _seriously?_ Tomorrow, I have to- wait, I don't have anything to do. I hang my head in silence.

"Anything else, you wish to tell me, Tsunade-sama?" I ask, praying to Kami that there's none.

My prayers are answered. "No, other than, be careful."

_Gee_, what wonderful words of reassurance.

* * *

I walk out of Tsunade's office, fingering the grey mark from my new jutsu. _Tomorrow, I'm leaving. I might never see Konoha again._

That minor thought makes me look around. I notice the colored leaves falling down the giant oak trees in the village. A cooling breeze blows my rose hair in the wind. I love fall. It's so beautiful here in Konoha. Men and women walk down the streets, pulling their children along home. They don't know we might have a war upon our shoulders. I wish I could be as clueless. The shouts of many jutsu, some I've never heard of, echo in the wind from many ninja training. I kind of expect to hear the shout of "RASENGAN!" coming from a certain hyper blond idoit. Or maybe said idiot and Sai arguing about Naruto's dick. Hah. I might actually miss that once I'm away. As a leaf blows in my face, I think I hear a crackle of lightning and the cry of "Chidori!"

Wait- _what?_

I look around but _he_ is nowhere in sight. I sigh. _Sasuke's gone, Sakura, _I think.

**_Stop thinking of him! You survived for four years without him, don't tell me you're gonna get all "boo-hoo-hoo-WAAH!" now! _**Inner Sakura yells at me.

Funny, I haven't heard her since Sasuke was around.

_It was fake. Not real, _I tell myself.

Even though I've told myself otherwise, I think I might be anticipating to see _him._ A tear rolls down my face. Those were the good ole days. With Sasuke around. . . I remember all the stupid things I'd done to get him to notice me, and I'll never be with him.

_**Whoa! Don't tell me ya still have feelings for that asshole! He left you on a bench! He LIED! **_

I think the Inner Me has a point. Sasuke promised he'd come get me after he killed his brother (check). He didn't. I'm still waiting. What if Sasuke lied? What if he just made that crappy promise to get me to stop pestering him, so he could leave. Now that I'm thinking of it, it does seem plausible. I mean, I was useless back then. Why would he need _me? _I was just some stupid, whorey fangirl.

Okay, maybe I wasn't a whore, but I'll bet you a hundred yen that that's what Sasuke thought. The promise. . . it was all meaningless. He didn't care, he never will.

I never realized I was crying until an all-too-familiar voice said:"Hey, Sakura-chan why are you crying?"

"I'M NOT CRYING YOU BAKA!!!!" I yelled as I punched Uzumaki Naruto (duh, who else?), sending him flying. Quickly, I dried my eyes, hoping it wouldn't seem like I was crying.

"Ow. That hurt Sakura-chan." Naruto rubbed his arm as he stumbled/walked/limped over to me. "What did _I_ ever do to you?" he asked, looking down at me with innocent blue eyes. Since I didn't reply, Naruto kept on talking. "So, you doing anything now? 'Cause I'm inviting you (and Kakashi, bleh) to Ichiraku's. . . Oh,. . . and Sai too, apparently."

I laughed. "What happened _now?_"

Naruto gave me an odd look, then stared at the ground. "You don't wanna know."

"I'm your teammate, too!"

"So you're coming? 'Cause that would be great! I wouldn't want to be caught eating with Kakashi, I might look gay. And with Sai. . . well, I just hate him. Period."

I really wanted to say yes, to pretend this just any normal day, with just the four of us, eating and hanging out at Ichiraku's, believe me, I did. But I just couldn't. I shook my head, "Sorry Naruto, but I have a top-secret mission I have to do for Tsunade-sama tomorrow, and I want to be prepared you know?"

Naruto's smile fell. "Oh, okay, that's . . . fine. Yeah, you have to get going. Sorry for wasting your time." He slumped and walked away.

"I'm _really_ sorry, Naruto!" I yelled after him. Guiltiness engulfed me, who knows when I might see them again?

.

.

.

.

.

_Bad choice, Sakura._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Day One**

--

--

--

--

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

"Ugh," I groan as my fist smashes my alarm clock. Oh well, I won't really need it anymore. I swing my feet out of bed and begin to get dressed. Today's the day.

I get all nervous, what will this mission be like? After brushing my teeth, I grabbed a bright red apple and of course, a bag which a packed a bunch of things a girl will need for stalking-I mean spying. What can I say? I'm _prepared_.

Tsunade meets me at the gate, smiling like she's all proud of me. I wish I could be _that_ confident. But hey, when you're signing you death sentence, who in their right mind would _be_ confident?

"Ready, Sakura?" Tsunade asks me.

I nod.

"Good. You have everything you need, right?"

Another simple nod.

"Great. I guess you're ready to go."

_That's it?! What the hell? **You might fucking die here! **_Inner Sakura is coming back. Meaning: Not good. I haven't even started using the damn new jutsu and it's already screwing me up. I go one word for this: Lovely.

Reluctantly, I move forward, trying to show Tsunade I can do this.

**_You can't_**.

--

_Doubt_.

_Fear._

--

* * *

**Day Two**

_--_

_Nervousness._

_Satisfied._

_Safe._

_Or not. . .?_

_--_

Sunlight shines in my eyes.

_I made it, _I think, _I actually managed to stay alive! Now, let's just keep that up for. . .um, the rest of the time you'll be stalking-I mean- spying on Sasuke._

Okay, I'll be honest right here, right now. I didn't spy on him. Instead, I created a shelter out of logs and fished for food. I was nervous. What if Sasuke sees me and kills me? Or, what if I get all fan-girly? Or. . .. The possibilities are endless! I don't think I'll Be able to list-let alone think- them all.

_Sakura, you're just overreacting._

I wish.

Or maybe that could be true. I _had _spent of all yesterday night trying to master this jutsu. It could just be playing around with my head.

Wait a second. . .does that mean I'm crazy?

Oh. My. Kami. I am using a jutsu _that is driving me insane? _Who knows what kind of crazy stuff I'll do? I'd mess up the mission! I'd start a war! Dammit, dammit, dammit! How could I be so _stupid?_ I blame Naruto for being a baka, but am I any better?

.

.

.

.

Is this even me?

.

.

.

.

Or is it just my mind?

.

.

.

.

Am I. . .delusional?

.

.

.

.

Is this just a dream?

.

.

.

.

Or reality?

.

.

.

.

_--_

_Confusion._

_Fear._

_Insanity._

_Distrust._

_Nervousness._

_Shame._

_Hysteria._

_Worry._

_--_

_Don't think like that, _I tell myself, _stay calm. If you don't. . ._. I didn't want to hear the rest. The consequences, I already knew.

My hand ran over the mark. _Could this little thing possibly do all _this_? _

I shake my head, my pink locks blowing in the faint, morning wind, trying to shake the thoughts away. I shoul b eating breakfast, but I decide to start my mission. The sooner, I end it, the less insane I'll be.

I hope.

Remembering the handsigns to the invisibility jutsu, and my image disappears from human eyes.

It's pretty early to begin my task, but the darker it is the better, ne? Suddenly, I wish I had a map of this place, because I can't remember where I am. _Just go with your instincts. _Ha-ha. 'Wish it would be that easy, no? Kami-sama must hate me, for sure. I trudge up a slight hill, because, according to my instincts, it seems like a good place to hide an evil group of teenagers out to destroy a village.

As I reach the top, I realize, I wasn't it small as it looked. _So glad I'm a ninja._

_Zutto isshoni itai._

"No!" I cry out, "No! No! No!"

Not that. _Please don't remind me of that cheating, lying, good-for-nothing, motherfucking bastard, son of a banshee-_

Speaking of cheating, lying, good-for-nothing, motherfucking bastard, son of a banshee, I hear faint voices. I run as fast as I can muster to see a red-headed girl, two boys and. . .

Oh.

My.

Kami.

It's _him_.

I wish to run closer, to hear what they're saying, but if I do, I'll have a mental breakdown. And no, it's not just because Sasuke-I mean _he_- looks like a god (okay, maybe a little.. . . . Okay, maybe a lot), but I don't want to be reminded of _that._

If it were back in the good ole days, I would've passed out on the spot.

But I don't.

Because I'm Haruno Sakura, top medic-nin and apprentice of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama. I just don't _pass out. _I did that as a genin, and obsessed Sasuke-fangirl. Stupid infatuations. I was weak.

Now, now I'm strong. I will _not_ pass out.

Especially because of godly looks and empty childhood promises.

Oh, and the fact, that my emotions are screwed.

I squint to try to read their lips, but I have to hear the words they are saying. Slowly, and ever so carefully, tip-toe to the site.

"Ya, sure they won't know? I mean-" the white-haired boy with shark-like fangs says.

"Hai. I am sure, Suigetsu," Sasuke cuts off, a slightly annoyed tone in his voice. Like he's had this conversation before.

"Of _course_, they won't see what's coming!" the red-head snaps, "Right, _Sasu-ke._"

Damn it, I wanna bitch slap the little bitch right now.

The white-haired dude-Suigetsu?-rolls his amethyst eyes and mutters somthing, which I understand as "Kiss-ass". I step closer and-

_Crack!_

My invisbile foot cracks a twig.

"What was that?" the red-head ask.

_Oh, no! No! No! No! This _can't _be happening!_

Before they can figure it out, I run as fast as I can away from the sight. My breathing speeds up, and my vision blurs up. I honestly don't give a fuck. Roots and branches tug at my feet threatening to slow me down. Pain runs through my whole body, and the only sound I can hear the beating of my heart, which doesn't calm me down a bit. I run wildly, not taking interest in direction, just wanting to get away.

"Ah!" I breathe as I reach my 'camp'.

I lie down on the hard floor and close my eyes.

_I'm safe._

_--_

_Paranoia._

_--_

_What if the followed me?_ I think. What if they could sense my chakra and are on my trail right now? My fist swings back to punch my 'camp house' down, but then I realize-what if they can hear me? I'm just leading them to me doom.

My eyesight still fuzzy, I pick up as many logs as I can, kicking the others aside.

I begin to run, not caring about anything else. My breathing turns ragged, and I can barely see where I am going. Fear and panic run throught my head, my body. My heartbeat accelerates. I feel as if I am breathing through a thin straw, the only difference between life and death.

Branches hit my arm, tree roots make me stumble. A log hits my face, leaving sting that hurts like hell. Bugs swarm and bite me. I let out a yelp and kick off a leech, but I don't stop.

_Must get away. Must get away. Forget everything. Focus on the now._

_Get away._

_Run._

I take as many detours as possible, in attempt to confuse them.

"WAAH!" I scream as I fall atop my logs. They go flying everywhere. I start panting and roll over on my back. The sound of running water mixes in my head with the _thumps _of my beating heart.

_Water._

I roll over and come face to face with a small stream. The first thing I see is my reflection-and I _loathe_ it.

A girl with messy pink hair, bangs covering her scratched up face. And I mean _scratched._ Cuts are all over it, with blood mixing along with tears of glass. They roll helplessly into the water. A large gash runs down her porcelain cheek, the glassy blood is most there.

Her emerald eyes, are large and wild. Cuts and scrapes-some minor, some major- cover her arms and clothing. She looks hideous, like she's been living in the wild, like some wild animal that isn't in the books.

And the scariest thing about her is. . .that-that's me.

Tears roll down more. I try to stop them, but I find that little feat impossible.

My hand runs up to my cut. Just the mere touch of it and it already stings.

I need to heal myself, but I don't think I have the energy to.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_". . .And you can only use it by limited restrictions." _

_"Which are?"_

_"You will know. Your jutsu will start to malfunction and you'll begin feeling drowsy. Become visible immediately and rest until you feel like you can use it again. Got it?" _

_._

_._

_._

_._

Check.

I don't know how I did it, but I must have released the jutsu somehow back at camp. Everything feels like it happened eons ago.

Slowly, I take off my clothes and step into the stream.

"Ack!" The water is _too_ cold, or maybe it's just the cuts. I try to heal myself.

**_How could you be so damn stupid? You should've watched where you were stepping, dammit!_** Inner Sakura yells at me. She yells other stuff, but I dismiss her sayings. I don't need that talk now.

* * *

**Day Three**

.

.

.

.

Rest. [Check]

Heal. [Eh, more or less.]

Think. [I'll try.]

Strategize. [I'll try that too.]

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Day Four**

Now that, I've healed (sort of, since I still ahve that gash across my cheek) I decide to continue to spy on Sasuke's little team. And hopefully, it will go better than last time.

I sneak up the hill to Sasuke's camp. _This is too easy, _I think. _Too_ easy.

Sasuke and his teammates seem to be bickering again. They won't see me coming (well, duh, I _am_ invisible).

But, it was _I_ that didn't see it coming.

My hand covers my mouth before I can scream, as the ground suddenly collapses, pulling me in with it.

_Calm down, Sakura, this happens. Just slowly pull yourself out and-_

Nets fall down apon me, tying me to the earth.

This is no natural sinkhole. This is an artifial trap.

_Made just for spies,_ I think. In other words: me.

I was kidnapped. My mission has officialy failed.

I struggle to fight through the ropes, which I learn that they are made of chakra. That can only mean that my trapper-kidnapper, if I must-is close.

Oh, damn it. Kami-sama, please help me.

I close my eyes, wishing this is all a dream.

My eyes flutter open, and instead of my camp, I am seeing the face of none other than _him_.

Uchiha Sasuke.

My childhood crush.

My enemy.

* * *

_--_

_._

_._

_._

_Fear._

_Failure._

_Anticipation._

_Anger._

_Frustration._

_Nervousity._

_Shame._

_Desire?_

_Lust?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_But I'm not that kind of girl. Or am I. . .?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

If you don't understand, the words in Italics are her emotions (usually). Well, how was it?

Ooh, what a cliffhanger.

I just love to torture my favorite victims-I mean characters. Muahahaha. ;)

Review, please! :D Remember about the lemon talk! (look at first A/N) I really want to hear from you! Also, I have a poll about that on my profile. Even if you leave a review, please vote! That way I can keep track. If you're an anonymous reviewer, please, still tell me what you prefer, and I'll keep track of you guys too, seperately. **Please note: I did not, and will not, vote in this poll. Fans ONLY, must vote.**

And, as you can all see, I changed the summary, and changed one of the genres to drama, since not much adventure will happen, after all, Sakura's already kidnapped.

Oh, and if you see any spelling errors, blame my laptop. I'll fix them later, when it decides to work with me.

~Jessi/Jess/Jessica/Princess Hana/whatever, it's me!


End file.
